shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuiiru
Introduction Kuiiru, also known as The Viper, Jem calls her "Smiley". She is a former a Marine veteran, who became a fisherwoman which is quite ironic seeing as she is halfwoman. A greater spotted dogfish breed to be exact. Her house was burned down, and in order to make money she started to bring in bounties. She is a euphemaniac, a term for someone who is obsessed with murder. She is a member of the Pantheon of Hounds, an S rank bounty hunter, 1,939,848,000 claimed. Gama often remarks that her appearance causes his primal instinct to act up. Maple is often agitated with the way his twin sister dresses. She used to be a former Commodore before she resigned from the Marines, She is long time companion of Rezabeam. She consumed the Tsuk Tsuk no mi, a fruit which allows her to have full control over condiments, marinates, sauces, glazes, and broths. Appearance Kuiiru has the appearance of a petite, high school teenager with brown eyes that are widened and long, she has crimson-red hair tied in two braids, she also wears glasses. She also wears a hat which is crossed between a pirate's hat and a college graduation hat, imprinted on it is a symbol of a snake. She wears a coat and underneath she wears very skimpy clothing consisting of what seems to be a bikini, much to the hatred of her brother. She wears a pair of pirate boots and has several straps on her legs, one of which carries a knife. Around her waist is a belt that is loosely fastened, attached to it is a sheath where she keeps her sword. She also has the weird symbol tattooed on her left thigh. When she bears her teeth, they are jagged and look fiendish. She can unhinge her jaw to consume huge amounts of food earning her the epithet of the Viper. When her jacket is taken off her spotted fin and spots are along her back trailing down all the way to her waist. Personality Everyone had a partner in the Pantheon of Hounds except Jem, the new partner had to be the opposite of Jem. Ruthless, Stealthy, Clean and to follow orders. When they found Kuiiru they were surprised they found what they was more than they expected a perfect soldier almost, despite her choice of attire. Her demeanor quickly changed the more time she spent around the Pantheon made her grow kinder in a sense. She is still a ruthless murderer but she has some care for those around her. She also has an one sided love for Lynx Jem, she is totally in love with him but he is quite oblivious and doesn't really monitor it. She is especially tame and gentle when she is around him, and she tends to blush or get nose bleeds when they come into extended content. She becomes enraged when he is danger. The emotional side to this otherwise ruthless killing machine. Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Coming soon.. Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles Coming soon... External Links Category:Pantheon of Hounds Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Former Marine Category:Former Enemy Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:West Blue Characters